


We're Alive

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Castle/Beckett<br/>Post Countdown Rough, fast, adrenaline driven, life affirming sex</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, smut isn't my usual thing, but over the years, I've prompted quite a few stories so I thought it was only fair I fill a few.

Castle walked over to Beckett. “Beckett, how about some dinner?” he asked. His partner looked at him and grinned. 

“How about we grab some take out and go to my place?” she asked him. She didn’t wait for an answer; she just grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the elevator. When they got in, she still was holding on to his hand; she was rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb. “You know,” she said to the elevator (and by extension, Castle), “Josh went back to Haiti this afternoon. But that’s not my concern anymore. I told him we were done, that we weren’t working.” Castle started to smile. “And because there is someone else in my life that I want to be with, to dive into things with. He saved New York City today, and I think I want to fuck his brains out,” Kate turned to him and grinned at the look of shock on his face. 

But he recovered quickly. “Fuck my brains out, huh? Well, I think I want to try fucking your brains out too, partner,” Castle leered at her. They were soon out of the elevator, and Kate was hailing a cab. Castle grabbed her and just started to kiss her, and she moaned. 

“Let’s get into the cab and start the fucking as soon as we get to my place,” Kate said. Castle realized the cab was waiting for them, so he opened the door and Kate slid into the back seat, giving the cabbie her address. They were there in no time. Castle paid the cabbie and Kate grabbed his hand again. The universe was smiling at them, because they didn’t even need to wait for an elevator and were soon standing outside her door. Castle couldn’t help himself; he just had to get close to her. His front (which included his massive hard on) was plastered to her back. “Castle, I’m going to make an old joke. So – is that your gun or are you happy to see me?” She giggled as she said it, and giggled more when she saw him leering at her ass. She had the door open, and walked into her apartment, but before she could do or say anything, Castle grabbed her face and started to kiss her. She kissed him back, and pushed him into the door, using his body to shut it. Soon, her hallway was filled with moans, groans, and curses, along with jackets landing on the floor. They needed to breathe, so they stopped kissing for a moment, but Rick started to kiss her face, her neck, the spot under her ears as she started to unbutton his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, and started kissing his chest, and then his nipples. He grabbed her and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Bedroom,” he murmured into her lips. She nodded her head and gave him directions. When they got there, he dropped her on the bed, and then followed her down. He unzipped her pants, thinking he was lucky she wasn’t wearing skinny jeans today. He pushed them down to her ankles, and managed to get them off without taking off her shoes. “Beckett, I want you to leave the heels on. I want to feel them when you wrap those long legs around my ass,” he said. Beckett just moaned in reply. He didn’t bother removing her thong; he just moved it to one side so he could see her pussy. She was dripping wet. He couldn’t help himself, he had to taste her. He licked her pussy, gathering up as much of her flavor as he could. “Fuck, Beckett, you taste so good!” He continued to lick her, and then he sucked on her clit. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed as she climaxed. 

Rick stood back and finished undressing while Kate came down from her orgasm. Kate sat up, removed her top, her bra and her panties, and scooted over to get closer to him. She beckoned him with a finger, and when he got between her knees, she took his cock in her hand. She twisted her hand around the base a few times. She used her other hand to fondle his balls. He hissed through his teeth, but he had to admit it was fantastic to have Kate hold his cock. Then she leaned down and sucked it in her mouth. Fuck that was amazing, he thought. As many times as he had fantasied this, the reality was so much better. He gathered up her hair and watched as she licked his cock like a lollipop and then sucked on it too. Then she sucked on his ball sack and he nearly lost it. “Wait, wait, wait. I want to be in you when I come, Kate. Please!” Kate looked at him and smiled. 

“Okay, Castle. There are condoms in the drawer. Grab one and give it to me, okay?” She grinned at him and he found himself doing exactly what she asked. She gave him a Mona Lisa look as she ripped open the package, and then put the condom on slowly. As soon as it was on, he pushed her on her back, kissed his way down her body, and entered her with one hard thrust. She groaned but she loved how filled she felt. His cock was hard, and long, and fantastic. He continued to thrust and then used his thumb to circle her clit. 

“Oh my god, Kate, I never thought I’d be doing this to you. I thought we were going to die today. First in that freezer and then the bomb,” Castle said to her as he continued to fuck her.

“I know, Rick, I know. That’s why I couldn’t waste another minute. When you pulled the wires out of the bomb, I wanted to jump you right there. Do you know how amazing it is that we survived again? The universe is telling us we needed to do this,” Kate met each of his thrusts with thrusts of her own. She lost her ability to form coherent sentences as her orgasm came rushing through her body. And she could tell Rick was close too. 

They both screamed as they climaxed. Beckett’s heart rate and breathing slowly came back to normal, as did Castle’s. He got up to dispose of the condom and to use the bathroom. When he returned, Kate was drifting off to sleep; he got into bed, gathered her in his arms, placed a kiss on the crown of her head and said, “I need a nap. Let’s order food later.” She nodded and soon was asleep in his arms. Saving New York City and then a round of life affirming sex made a guy tired, Castle thought. But that was all in a day’s work for New York’s finest and her plucky sidekick.


End file.
